Blanco Noir
by mysticalsnowman
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! This is gonna be a story of how Blanco Noir got the two love birds together. unknowingly Marinettes ladybugs have a flaw and that's gonna be what save the superhero couple!


New author to fanfiction so im pretty much guessing what im doing. but heres my story. i do plan on continuing this into a few chapters long. so enjoy

~mysticalsnowman

"Chat?" Ladybug said with a sorrowful tone as her heart ached. She held the purified akuma in her hand. Blanca noir deevilized back into his true form chat noir. And he stood their for a moment. Taking in the sight he caused. All of Paris under water many things destroyed by his cataclysm. The sun was setting and there was nobody left but the two. Chat looked at ladybug

"M'lady I don't know what to say. My heart is saddened by all that's happened. Who Hawkmoth is. Why he's doing what hes doing. Having to pick between the two women I love. My heart aches for a answer. I destroyed Paris. I killed my love and my dad. And then the rest of Paris."

Chat began to cry. Having a heart full of grief. He gave ladybug a hug sighing his face into her shoulder to hide the tears.

Ladybug said," chat I'm sorry all this has happened and I want to know all about this stuff to help you. But I can't know this stuff. I'm gonna clean this up and we can go back to the beginning. Miraculo."

Chat grabbed Ladybugs arm and said," stop m'lady. After all this pain. Can I have a minute before you fix all this." He walked over to the edge of the fallen Eiffel Tower. Sitting down he stopped and reflected over all that hes done.

LadyBug sat next to Chat noir. Looking over the water filled paris the waters calmed down to a crystal clear pool. Chats heart felt many different conflicting emotions the strongest one was the depression. He couldn't tell his emotions they mostly seemed foreign. Chat said barely audible," Marinette can you change back. I want my best friend here not ladybug."

Marinette changed back," chat you know who I am. And we're best friends?I'm curious as to who you are. But we can't know can we. Otherwise this happens..."

"M'lady you dont currently know who I am. And even if you did I cant tell you. Please can we just sit in silence. I need this time."

"Chat I know you are hurting. But I just use my miraculous ladybugs and bam everything's better you go back to being Ladybugs Cat."

With a angry tone "Marinette! I understand you want to turn this all over and fix everything. I just want this time. I'm tired of being the one who gets to forget. I'm tired of being the second fiddle. I was so sad everytime I was rejected. I had finally been released from that and I lost everything because I couldn't control my feelings. Then when everything got better I lost it all."

Looking towards the water chat saw his reflection beaten and worn down. The chat everyone was used to now nothing but sadness. Ladybug put her hand over his.

"Chat I don't know if leaving this area open is okay. I feel like I need to get this fixed. I can't understand why you would want to feel this hurt. But it can wait."

They sat there together for a while. Saying nothing one thought it was awkward while the other just pondered their thoughts. The sun set with the tops of buildings barely visible above the water line and the stars out with vigor. It felt like the two floated in space.

The silence was broken by chat," bugaboo. I need to you to promise to give your chat a chance. The rejection hurts it chips away a small piece of me everytime. I respect your reasons so if you don't I understand." His eyes had kept watering and ladybug swiped away a tear from his face.

"I find strength in you ladybug. I maybe strong, fast, cunning, and able to break my chains. But it's all possible because I have to protect my bugaboo. My ring maybe charged with power but it really comes from you ladybug."

Marinette couldn't find anything to say. Chat jumped off the tower into the water and swam. Marinettes heart skipped a beat and she got confused. Without thinking she followed him while falling she spotted on and swam right behind Chat.

He had found a building that wasnt flooded all the way and the top floor had a record player. Marinette had thought that was weird. Chat pounced in and grabbed a record. He put it on the record player and the song played. It was simple and elegant.

"M'lady can I have this last dance. After this you can fix everything. The two shared the magical moment slow dancing to the song. Ladybug had tried to figure out the song.

"this song was the first song we danced to. In the rain. The extend version I had made so we can dance even longer. Bugaboo thank you for not getting rid of all this so quickly. For giving me a well deserved break for pain." He used his cataclysm to break the ceiling and the water flowed unto their feet. Now in the moment the two danced in the stars. Each heart yearning for the other. Ladybug wanted to kiss Chat. But she loved Adrien not chat. Chat leaned in for a kiss

Marinette told herself," one kiss to help a hurting cat." She leaned in as well and they kissed. Melting in his arms bodies embracing on the mirrored ripping surface of broken Paris. Chat felt complete once again and Marinette was happy.

Once the song ended chat said," m'lady, bugaboo, Marinette, my love. Thank you and see you on the other side.


End file.
